Telenation(Papua New Guinea)
Background: Telenation is a cable network in Papua New Guinea starting back in 1994. The network specialized in animation, mostly European animation, though there were a few anime, & Brazilian cartoons as well. The network would close down in 2012 due to ratings being so low that they couldn't afford anymore stuff to keep it running for any longer. Logo 1(1994-1996) Logo: A neon circle is seen above an ocean wave, but below a tube filled with purple liquid. The tube's cap then gets off the tube, & the tube then Poor's the liquid onto the circle, making it become a sphere with 4 lines going diagonal. The tube then floats away, & the sphere flows into the ocean, only to exfoliate into a sandbag. The sandbag then resolved to the name of the network. FX/SFX: Everything, & in really good CGI which looks ahead of its time. FX/SFX variant: Some airings show the sphere turn into a potato instead of a sandbag, which a knife then appears to slice the potato in half. The network name then is seen at the back of the knife printed really tiny. Music/Sounds: An tune sounding like an atmospheric version of the 7th race BGM in Power Drive. Music/Sounds variant: A jazz tune plays on December airings. Availability: Very rare: It only aired for 1, & a third years before switching to the next year. Logo 2(1996-2003) Logo: 12 light projectors are shown, 3 on each side. They light up to reveal a castle, in which the camera then zooms onto. The doors of the castle open up in which we see a staircase. As the camera goes through the stairs, they change color fluidly every step the camera takes. Once the camera reaches to the top, the network's name is seen formed by a bunch of balloons floating away. FX/SFX: Like before, everything moves. The CGI has greatly improved this time around. FX/SFX variant: On Halloween airings, the castle has skeletons, pumpkins, & scarecrows added alongside a jumpscare from a fire demon at the end. On Christmas airings, the castle is decorated in little lights, & a shelf is added with an elf on top. A shadow of Santa Claus riding on his sleigh appears at the end. Music/Sounds: On the normal variant, it plays a rock tune. On the Halloween tune, a UFO type tune plays, & the Christmas variant has a remix of Jingle Bells. Availability: Rare, though this one was featured as a bonus feature on the DVD for Akazukin ChaCha, a show that aired on that network. Logo 3(2003-2008) Logo: A windmill is shown in the daytime, spinning really slowly. A banana then falls down to touch the button near the windmill, in which it starts spinning super rapidly. A disco ball then appears, rolling slowly towards the windmill, only to be rolled away by it. The camera then turns around, & starts moving to where the disco ball is going. It ends up on a skull of a vulture where a sign with the network's name is shown. FX/SFX: Everything just like before. Also in great CGI. FX/SFX variant: On Halloween airings, the four horsemen can be seen riding along, with one of them hitting the button. The skull is also replaced with a jack-o'-lantern. Music/Sounds: No music, but everything has the appropriate sound to them, except for the windmill which has a whoosh sound effects for the spinning. Availability: Extremely rare: It only aired for those years, & unlike the previous one, it hasn't been seen in any kind of DVD. Logo 4(2008-2012) Logo: A green wire is moving upwards to a cube, in which the cube itself turns green. The cube then shoots out a lazer headed towards Earth, in which it explodes to reveal the network name with the N having a spinning planet next to it. FX/SFX: See the previous logos. Music/Sounds: The sounds used are whooshing, lazer shooting, & explosion sound effects, while the music is a triumph tune. Availability: Uncommon. This one has been featured in several DVDs though. Category:Papua New Guinea Category:1990s Category:1994 Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Defunct Category:Defunct television channels Category:DVD releases